Island Getaway
by iloveprettysilverhair
Summary: Currently On Hold.  Kagome and the gang set out on a plane to Fiji for some much needed R&R.  A bad day gets worse and the group ends up with more than they paid for.
1. At least the airport is clean

Here is my newest fanfic, it'll probably take a while to finish seeing as how I am diligently working on UC. Please feel free to read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome was not amused. She had possibly the worst morning in the history of worst mornings, and it just kept getting better.

Three weeks ago she and her friends had decided that a much needed break from work and overbearing families was far overdue. This being said, they had all agreed that a vacation was in order, hopefully a nice long island vacation; somewhere far away from the busy streets of Tokyo.

Kagome had been working as a registered nurse for the past few years. She and her friends had all gone through college together and the bonds of friendship were made. During her first year of college she had met Inuyasha and the two of them hit if off instantly. They had tried dating, but quickly ruled that option out on their second date. Food was thrown and drinks were spilled; it was not a pretty sight. Regardless, the two of them remained close friends and she had even introduced him to his current girlfriend, Kikyo. She and Kikyo had an English class together and as soon as she introduced her to Inuyasha, sparks flew.

Kagome met Sango and Miroku both during her third year of college. She was immediately drawn to Sango and her tom-boyish attitude. Sango was almost the polar opposite to Kagome who was never one to be overly violent. However, Sango's violent behavior did not deter her boyfriend, Miroku. In fact, the more Kagome thought about it, the more she believed Miroku to be a closet masochist.

Just recently Sango and Miroku had moved in together and since then had nearly bitten each other's heads off. Apparently, living with one another for the past eight months was taking some getting used to. Miroku was little better than a slob, leaving his unmentionables in every crevasse that he could find. He had said it was because he was, in his own very special way, marking his territory, but Sango knew better: the man was lazy.

Said man was currently sporting a very impressive black eye. This time however, it was not our lovely Sango who had gifted him with it, but rather a small seven year old girl, with a very notable right hook, who had mistakenly took Miroku for the mean man who defiled her beloved teddy bear while she was watching the planes go by. Honestly, he didn't even see the bear before he sat down on the thing!

"Sit still, I'll go get some ice," Sango offered as she giggled behind her hand

This had been the entertainment for the past two hours.

_

* * *

_

_Early the same morning_

This morning was the day they had all been waiting for: their escape to their island getaway. The plane was to leave promptly at nine o' clock in the morning so Kagome had packed the night before. She was in the middle of a very tantalizing dream involving herself and a tanned god in swim trunks when she distantly heard her phone ringing. She lazily reached over to her bedside table and fumbled around for the phone. Looking at the caller id she confirmed that it was Sango, damn but if that woman didn't have the worst timing.

"This had better be good Sango, I was having a fantastic dream."

"The one with the tanned god in swim trunks?"

"Mmhm."

"Sorry, I know how much you like that one. I just wanted to know if you were on your way or not."

"What?"

"Please tell me you didn't forget Kagome Higurashi!"

"Wow, the full name, what are you- SHIT! Sango why didn't you call me sooner, I only have forty-five minutes to get ready and make it downtown!"

"Better get your ass in gear then. Call me when you get here."

Kagome threw her phone down and darted for the bathroom. One rushed shower later and Kagome was running through the house, gathering last minute items. She quickly collected her things and was out the door. After throwing her suitcase into the trunk of her car she was on her way downtown to the international airport. Of course, destiny had other plans for her.

Twenty minutes later found her five miles from the airport and effectively stuck in dead-lock traffic.

"Arg! This cannot be happening! Why are so many people not at work?! It's a Wednesday for Pete's sake!" Road raged Kagome was not a fun Kagome. Traffic was going absolutely nowhere and there was no way in hell she could walk, let alone run, five miles in twenty minutes carting her things behind her.

Kagome dropped her head none-to-gently onto the steering wheel in unadulterated frustration. She had no other choice; it was either sit in traffic or try and get there as quickly as she could in hopes that the plane was delayed. She found a parking lot off the main street and grabbed her things; thank the gods that she had decided to bring the suitcase with wheels on it! In no time flat she was off and running with her stuff trailing behind her with pure determination written across her face.

She was panting heavily while dodging the small crowd of people on the sidewalk. _'When I get back from vacation, I'm getting a gym membership!'_ She continued on her way with strategic evasion; there was NO way she was going to miss her vacation!

Fifteen minutes later Kagome was still three miles from the airport and much to her dismay, traffic was once again flowing steadily. It took all of her will power not to just sit down on the sidewalk and throw a temper tantrum in front of everybody. At this point, she had given up on any sort of modesty and proceeded to stick her thumb out to hitch a ride. She continued walking with her thumb out to the side of her in hopes that someone would have some mercy on her.

Imagine her elation when a beautiful car with an even more beautiful man stopped to help her. For a while she just stood there in shock; there was no way this guy was real, he was the embodiment of all that is man and desire. He had long silver hair tied neatly in a low pony tail and incredible magenta markings on both of his cheek bones. There was an indigo colored crescent moon in the middle of his forehead and he had strikingly bright amber eyes.

She came out of her trance when he raised a delicate eyebrow in question to her staring.

"Oh um, would you mind giving me a ride to the airport, my plane leaves in about ten minutes and I am in desperate need of a lift."

He nodded his head once and she in turn graced him with a wide smile. She placed her things in the back seat of his car and took her place in the passenger seat. Not liking the silence that had overtaken the car, Kagome decided to strike up conversation.

"So, do you usually make it a habit to stop and help damsels in distress?" she joked.

"I do not. However, I am headed to the airport myself and one look at you with that monstrosity of a suitcase was enough to gauge that you were indeed headed that way as well."

"Oh, well, thank you very much. I really appreciate you giving me a ride there."

"It is no problem."

"My name's Kagome," she said as she stretched out her hand in offerings of a hand shake. He replied in turn taking her hand in his.

"Sesshoumaru," he contributed while he placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. She blushed prettily and slowly withdrew her hand to place back in her lap. _'Well at least one good thing has come out of this morning'_ Kagome thought to herself.

The rest of the ride was spent in a companionable silence and they soon found themselves at the airport. He offered to drop her off at the front gate so that she could try and catch her plane. She had only five minutes to get there before it took off without her.

"Thanks again for the ride; I don't think I would have made it here in time if it wasn't for you."

"It was my pleasure, Ka-go-me."

"Well, enjoy your flight to wherever it is you're going. Maybe one day we'll see each other again," she couldn't help the hopefulness that escaped in her voice nor could she help the slight blush that once again stained her cheeks.

"Indeed. Until then…" he at that moment drove off leaving Kagome with a bright smile on her face.

Kagome once again had to shake herself from her stupor. She dashed inside to find her gate as quickly as her tired legs would carry her. She was examining her ticket when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Hey, Kagome! Over here!"

She turned around and saw Inuyasha, along with Kikyo, waving at her. She smiled and waved back as she ran up to them.

"Hey guys, I'm not too late am I? Can I still check in?" Kagome asked.

"Naw, you're fine; our plane's been delayed, they're not sure how long though," Inuyasha informed her.

Kagome slumped a bit and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Figures," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Kikyo asked.

"Nothing. Can you just show me where check-in is?"

Inuyasha and Kikyo stayed with Kagome while she checked in. The man at the counter informed them that their flight was still delayed but that they should be expecting to be able to board soon. After Kagome had finished checking in the three of them made their way towards the many rows of chairs to await their flight. They met up with Sango and Miroku and then they all took their seats to await their boarding call.

For the first hour they passed the time by playing card games; blackjack had turned into rummy, rummy had turned into poker, and much to Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango's chagrin poker had turned into strip poker.

"Have you no shame Miroku? We're in the middle of an airport!" Sango screeched.

"What makes you think I'm even going to agree to play strip poker with you?" questioned Kagome. "You cheat, there's no way in hell I'd play this with you."

"You ladies are absolutely no fun, I am merely trying to help us pass the time," Miroku claimed innocently. He stood up to gather the playing cards, seeing as how the women of his group were giving him death glares and resigned to taking a seat across from them. Little did he know that a young girl's precious stuffed animal was going to fall victim to his sitting form.

Thus we come upon Sango fetching some ice for Miroku's now slightly swollen eye.

* * *

One and a half hours later

"Gah! What is taking so long for our flight to board?! I rushed all the way here this morning so I could what? Wait here in these god awful chairs?! I bought my ticket so I could see an island, not the airport!" Kagome fumed.

Three and a half hours. Three and a half hours they had all been sitting here in the airport waiting room, or 'hell's waiting room' as they so dubbed it, for someone to call out over the speakers and tell them to board their flight.

"I'm with you, Kagome, this is getting ridiculous. Why is it taking so long?" Sango added.

"Feh! Who know, maybe they're fixing a broken wing or somthin' like that," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Don't say things like that!" Kikyo berated him, "you'll jinx us all!"

(Insert Ominous Music Here)

"Keh! Whatever, you're too paranoid, while I'll bet-"

_Flight 103 to Fiji now boarding: Passengers please head towards gate 12 and have your tickets ready. _

"Finally! Let's get going!" shouted an overly excited Miroku.

The group raced each other to the gate, unceremoniously pushing and shoving to reach their seat first. At one point Miroku had given up running and had taken to riding Inuyasha's back while shouting "giddy yup!" Needless to say, his plummet to the floor was foreseen by all.

The plane itself was nothing immaculate; it had four seats per row with an isle splitting them down the middle. Not exactly the lap of luxury, but hey the price was right. Inuyasha and Kikyo were the first to find their seats towards the front of the plane. Kikyo had talked Inuyasha into letting her have the window seat, much to the disappointment of Inuyasha. Soon after, Miroku and Sango found their seats directly behind Kikyo and Inuyasha. Miroku graciously accepted the aisle seat; never know when those lovely stewardesses would have to pick up one of Miroku's "accidentally" dropped magazines.

Kagome sat down in the seat next to the window behind Sango. She immediately buckled her seatbelt although the plane had yet to fill up. Kagome had never been one for flying, it just wasn't natural. Her feet were meant to be on the ground and she was more than happy to comply with the fact. However, this was a vacation to an island, and flying was the fastest way to get there.

With her eyes closed and her concentration set on white-knuckling her arm rest, Kagome failed to notice when the seat next to hers became occupied. She was startled when a soft but firm hand was placed over hers on the armrest. Kagome snapped her eyes open and looked at the appendage. She followed its path, taking notice that there was a stripe along its wrist, and continued upwards. Amber met blue in a heated gaze and she then realized that she was sitting next to her knight in shining armor from earlier in the day.

"Sesshoumaru…" she breathed.


	2. Getting Away From It All

Hello again! It's chapter two of island getaway! I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed, it means a lot to me! Just as fair warning, Sesshoumaru may seem a bit out of character in this chapter, but he is for good reason, which you will find out why when you read. I try to stay away from OOC-ness as much as possible, so I'm sorry if it's too much. Please give me any constructive critisism that you may have, I am also open to suggestions. Thanks again, enjoy!

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_With her eyes closed and her concentration set on white-knuckling her arm rest, Kagome failed to notice when the seat next to hers became occupied. She was startled when a soft but firm hand was placed over hers on the armrest. Kagome snapped her eyes open and looked at the appendage. She followed its path, taking notice that there was a stripe along its wrist, and continued upwards. Amber met blue in a heated gaze and she then realized that she was sitting next to her knight in shining armor from earlier in the day._

_"Sesshoumaru…" she breathed._

* * *

"I take it you fear flying?" Sesshoumaru asked as he pried Kagome's fingertip from the seat. 

"What was your first clue?" she replied humorously.

He smirked a little and gently placed her hand on her lap before he released his hold. He listened as the stewardess's voice came over the speakers and gave all the passengers the standard safety procedures before her voice was replaced by that of the captain's.

"This is your captain speaking, I would like to thank you for traveling with us today. We are expecting a smooth flight with only minor turbulence as we make our way over the Pacific Ocean. We should be arriving in Suva, Fiji in approximately thirteen hours with one stop. Please fasten your seatbelts as we will be departing shortly."

Kagome groaned at the thought of flying over water, _'Why didn't I just stay home for two weeks instead?'_

Miroku turned around in his seat and sat on his knees to face Kagome. "I hope you're a good swimmer Higurashi," he joked. "Ow! Sango, what was that for?" Miroku asked while tenderly rubbing his arm.

"Leave her alone Miroku, you know Kagome doesn't like flying."

"I was merely trying to lighten the mood. She was feeling so nervous it was even starting to affect me."

Sango rolled her eyes and tugged on Miroku's ear to make him sit down once again. Kagome could hear her friends talking and laughing and it soothed her a bit as she sat back in her seat. A few moments passed and the plane began to make noises, signaling its close departure. Kagome glanced around frantically to her left and right in search of something.

Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow in question before he asked, "Is there something you need Kagome?"

She started, as if in shock to hear his voice and then tried to answer. "Um, b-bag, ya know, just in case my lunch decides to revisit me."

Ah. That bag. Sesshoumaru reached to the seat in front of her, discretely brushing his hand against her leg, and looked around in the magazine compartment. Kagome felt the blush rise to her cheeks and her heartbeats quicken; _'that was definitely on purpose,' _she thought to herself. Sesshoumaru soon found what he was looking for and graciously gifted it to Kagome who flushed with embarrassment, yet again, before thanking him.

The plane made it's ascent into the sky shortly afterwards and the group was on their way to a two week island vacation.

As soon as the airplane leveled out in the sky, people felt it safe to talk again. It's funny, how when the airplane takes off everyone seems to bring their voices down to a whisper, as if all collectively willing the plane to make a smooth climb.

It was five hours into the flight when Kagome finally felt calm once again so she decided to strike up conversation with her silent companion. Before she could do so, she was interrupted by a series of giggles coming from the seats in front of her. She could see Miroku whispering into Sango's ear as she giggled and then nodded. Miroku faked a big stretch and then stood up and made his way to the back of the plane. Kagome smiled and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Sango took leave of her seat and followed Miroku's path to the back of the plane as well.

There was a light chuckle next to her; obviously Sesshoumaru had caught on to Miroku and Sango's little tryst as well.

"They're not as stealthy as they would like to think they are," Kagome finally said.

"Without a doubt they will be yet two more persons to add to the list of the mile high club's members," he mused.

Kagome gave him a skeptical look over with one of her eyebrows raised. "You haven't…ya know…done that…in there. Have you?"

"Why? Are you offering?" he playfully questioned.

Kagome snorted, "As if. I don't even want to think about all that goes on in those bathrooms." She gave a noticeable shudder at that.

"So, Sesshoumaru, is your trip to Fiji for business or pleasure?" Kagome asked trying to change the subject.

"Unfortunately, business as always. My father's company is seeking a new, untapped, market. He believes he can make more money off of the tourists that frequent the island. I personally believe he is senile."

Kagome giggled, "Too bad, I hear Fiji is a beautiful island, quite romantic if I've heard correctly."

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru said as he eyed her up and down.

Kagome felt herself blush again. '_Damn what is it about him that makes me do that?'_ she questioned herself. She watched as Miroku and Sango finally made their way back into their seats; both flushed and hair askew. She shook her head at them and leaned back into her seat.

Sesshoumaru had taken out his laptop and was diligently tapping away at the keys, no doubt working on some important investment paperwork. Kagome closed her eyes and willed herself to go to sleep so that she didn't have to think about being on an airplane, thousands of feet above the earth. She had just slightly dozed off when the plane suddenly lurched forward, effectively brining her out of her temporary nap.

Kagome looked around her to find some sort of calmness to reassure herself that everything was alright. _'It's okay, you shouldn't panic unless the stewardesses start panicking,'_ she reminded herself.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We are experiencing some turbulence and I would ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time."

Kagome, already having been in her seatbelt, began to calm herself by breathing deep, soothing (yeah right) breaths. The airplane still shook a bit every now and then, giving Kagome the feeling as if she were on a roller coaster. She sat back in her seat yet again and reached out to brace herself on the armrests. She quickly looked down when she felt another hand had already occupied that space.

She looked over to Sesshoumaru who was looking at her with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Kagome mumbled an apology and went to take her hand away but was stopped when he grasped her hand and held on to it. Kagome relaxed instantly and gave him a grateful smile. He nodded once and then he himself sat back in his seat.

Kagome had almost been reclaimed by sleep when Miroku decided to turn towards her and grace her with some of his wisdom.

"Did you know, Kagome, that when the plane hits turbulence it can drop as much as one-hundred feet?"

"Seriously Miroku, what did I ever do to you?" Kagome asked indignantly.

"Ow! Sango, why'd you do that?!" Miroku cried out nursing the back of his head where he had just been smacked.

"You're such an idiot, can't you just shut up; some of us don't like knowing those kinds of facts especially when we're facing them!"

Miroku put his hands up in front of him in a clear sign of surrender. "My dear Sango you wound me, I was only trying to help," he feigned innocence. Sango snorted at this and turned him back around so that he would leave Kagome alone.

The plane made another lurch and Kagome felt her stomach rise to her throat.

"Is it normal to have so much turbulence?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

"It is normal, however, it hardly ever gets easier to handle," he calmly answered back. When the plane made yet another motion forward he frowned. _'I don't like this,' _he thought, _'I can smell the fear from the other passengers, but there is panic intertwined with it from the stewardesses.'_

* * *

**_In the cockpit_**

"Captain, what do you want us to do?" asked one of the stewardesses.

"Just try and calm everyone down as much as possible," he said. The woman nodded and walked away quickly.

"If this turbulence doesn't let up soon, I don't know what we'll do. The wings are taking too much of a beating," the captain said to the co-pilot.

"The left wing was just repaired, it should hold strong," the other man assured.

"I pray that you're right, but I just don't know how much more they can take, we might want to consider landing soon."

* * *

**_Back with the passengers_**

'_Why did I ask for the window seat? And why did it have to be near the wing?'_ Kagome asked herself. She watched in morbid fascination as the wing of the plane rose up and down in an unnatural bend.

"That can't be good," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru turned his head towards her when he heard her whisper. What he saw made his eyes widen in shock. The wing bowed far under the pressure being caused by the wind against the plane, much too far for them to continue resisting the strain. Kagome saw that Sesshoumaru was in just as much shock as she was and she said out loud what he was thinking. "Shit."

The two watched as the wing suffered its last form breaking bend before it snapped.

"Oh. My. God. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Kagome cried.

The passengers of the plane were in hysterics, screaming and reaching for their oxygen masks as quickly as they came down. Sesshoumaru saw the mess that Kagome was in, not that he could blame her, he was all calm and relaxed either, and he reached over to help her put her mask on. Before he could do so, however, she grabbed the sides of his head and drew him in for a fiery kiss.

Sesshoumaru, for once, was shocked into immobility. Never had a woman taken such actions against him, he was always the one initiating contact. But, by no means one to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially when it is potentially your last day among the living, Sesshoumaru took this advantage and joined her in the kiss.

Through the chaos the two found serenity. Kagome had never been so brash, but Sesshoumaru had been there to calm her through the beginnings of their flight, and if she was going to die, then she would go with no regrets. She wasn't sure if he was going to comply with her demands at first, but she felt him loosen and then begin to move his lips with hers. His lips were soft against hers, and she wanted to taste more. She licked at his bottom lip to silently ask for entry and Sesshoumaru was more than happy to oblige.

Tongues intertwined with each other as Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her in to him. Kagome wrapped her arms underneath his and held onto his shoulders from the back. There was no room in between them as the plane continued its decent.

Sesshoumaru had never tasted something so exquisite, nor did he ever believe if he made this out alive, that he would ever do so again. He sucked on her bottom lip and she let out a moan that he could distinctively hear over the screams of the passengers. He wanted to hear more of that and so he repeated the action and was successfully rewarded with another moan from the woman in front of him. He let out his own content growl which made her shiver as their lips and tongues continued to dance. Only when their lungs started to burn did the two of them finally pull apart to gain some much needed air. Both were left breathless and panting greedily for oxygen and Kagome's face was flushed from the activities.

The two held each other's eyes, Kagome saying a silent prayer that they all somehow manage to walk away from this alive. Sesshoumaru was at the same time confused, angry, and fulfilled. He was never one to want something as much as he wanted Kagome at the time, and his actions surprised him. He was angry at the fact that now that he had found this feeling, he may not be able to explore it more; and he was fulfilled because this woman had made him feel things that he thought hew would never be able to experience, even if it was just for a short time.

They both sat back in their seats and put their oxygen masks on before interlocking their hands. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable while Sesshoumaru continued to be tormented by his inner musings. His mind set was completely out of character for him; imagine a mere female making him feel this way: ridiculous.

The pilot was doing all he could to level out the airplane as it came crashing down to the ocean below. He could see the vast darkness coming up to greet them and a sickeningly fast pace. His co-pilot had long since passed out in his chair due to the rapid change of altitude, and so he was left by himself to try and keep everyone alive. The way they were falling almost simulated a regular landing, yet it was at speeds that made it hard for the plane to be maneuvered. The landing would be rough, but if he could just keep the plane level it might save them from diving nose first into the dark waters.

At this most inappropriate time Kagome was reminded of a song she once heard: Ironic. Yes, it was ironic, a bad day gone worse, so to speak. _'I finally find a hot guy, make out with him, and now I'm not even gonna get to see what's under that nice business suit he's wearing,'_ she thought to herself. _'Welcome to a day in the life of one Kagome Higurashi.'_

The fall felt like it took hours instead of minutes, prolonging everyone's fear of the much dreaded impact. Everything then became eerily silent until suddenly all was black…

* * *

Okay, so the OCCness was there because he thinks he's gonna DIE, I hope that gives me enough reason to do as I did. 


End file.
